A Touch Of Hope
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW BEGINNING! Alyssa and Justin suspect that their daughter is dead after being kidnapped 10 years ago. But she is anything but dead. Sophia is now 16 and lives with best friend Abi, who is 15. What happens when the girls come to Morganville on a trip? More importantly, what happens when Sophia bumps into her 9 year old brother, Louis? Please r&r!
1. Never Give Up Hope

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 1- Never give up hope

_Abi's POV_

'Hey, abs!' I hear a cheerful voice say. I look up to find my best friend, Sophia Smith skipping over to me with a breakfast bowl in her hands. I smile widely as she takes the seat opposite me in the canteen of our care home.

Me and Sophia have been living together ever since I can remember. We live in a care home in the middle of Boston with other teenagers that dont have contact with their parents. I don't really know why me and Sophia have been living here. People say its because our parents left us out on the street when we were little but I'm not sure I believe that.

Sophia never talks about her parents to anyone. Not even me. She doesnt remember them, or so she says. She's a sixteen year old girl who doesn't really know whats what. Lets just say Sophia is the... rebellious one of the two of us. She's always wanting to do new things and go on 'adventures.' She gets us both into trouble a lot of the time. But hey, that's why I love her.

'Haaappy Birthdaaay!' Sophia bounces up and down in her chair, nearly knocking over her bowl of CoCo Pops as she goes under the table to reach for her bag. I nibbled on my toast as I waited for her to reappear.

'Okay..' She says as she comes back up. 'I managed to get you something. I couldnt really think about what I was getting you because I couldnt sneak out for long enough and you know what the people are like here whenever they get an idea that one of us have sneaked of they call in the bloody army and fire fighters but that doesnt matter I wanted to get you something amazing but like I said I couldnt shop for long because of how busy the shops were! Do you know how many bloody old women go shopping on a Monday?! Hundreds! They were like flies around-'

'Soph..' I laugh. Sophia always blabbles on with herself. She doesnt even know shes doing it sometimes. She's just a very talkative kind of girl. Thats what I loved about her, you could never get bored when you were with her.

'Sorry.' She blushes. 'Anyway, its not much.' She passes me a small box with a purple bow in the corner. I open the box to find a small silver necklace which said 'best' engraved into it.

'Soph, its beautiful.' I smile down at the necklace.  
'I've got the other half.' Sophia says. She did. She had the same necklace but with 'friends.' engraved onto it. 'It has a rose quartz on it.' She points to a small pink stone neck to the letters. It was so beautiful.

I got the necklace out of the box and easily clipped it around my neck. 'Thank you so much, Soph!'

'I'll get you something bigger next year for your sixteenth but I thought for your fifteenth a necklace would be nice! Anyway, you excited for the trip?' Sophia asks as she stuffs a spoonfull of Coco Pops.

'Yeah! Going on a trip out of time can't be that bad for the weekend.'  
'Imagine all the stuff we can do though! We could go to... wait, where are we going?'  
I giggle at her gormlessness. She's beautiful, but simple. 'Morganville. We're going Morganville.'  
'Yeah, thats it. We could go to.. whats in Morganville again?'

'I dunno.' I shrug. 'We cant do anything on our own anyway, we're going on a trip which means there is no way in hell we can go out of site of the others.'

'Theres always a way, little Abigail.' Sophia giggles.  
'Please dont tell me you've got some troublemaking plan?'  
'Only a little one! We could just... sneak of for a bit. Not long! Just a few hours so we can really see whats going on!'

'You're going to get us so done!' I couldnt help but laugh. Sophia was dangerous. She was amazingly fun to be around but sometimes she takes things just a little too far.

'LISTEN UP PEOPLE!' A sharp vocie says from the end of the canteen hall. It was Luke, the guy who run the place. He was awesome, he really was. He wasnt like the other people here. He took things easy and calmly. He actually talked to us like we were worth talking to!

'We're leaving for the airport in five minutes so get your suitcases and get to the coach! Thanks guys.' Luke then walked out of the canteen and out towards where the coach was parked.

'Come on!' Sophia squeels as she drags me up from the table, making me drop my toast in the process. We both run to our dorm room and get our suitcases and make our way to the coach. It was the start of what I could tell was a very interesting week in Morganville.

**Justin's POV**

Ten years. Ten years since I've seen my daughter. The pain was too much to handle. The heartbreak was undiscribable. Why do the bad things happen to the people who have never done anything bad in their life?

She was only five. Five years old when she was taken away from us. Anything could have happened to my baby girl. I dont dare to think what, but anything could have happened. Any kind of physco could have taken her and Abi from our garden 10 years ago.

Trying to deal with the fact that our daughter could be dead makes mine and Alyssa's hearts throb. What sort of maniac would take two innocent little girls out of a garden in the daytime?

A lot has happened in the past 10 years. Firstly, I've become a vampire. It happened about two years after Sophia and Abi went missing. It hurt, but not as much as the pain of loosing my daughter. Thats all thats been on my mind since the minute Alyssa ran into the kitchen telling me the girls weren't in the garden.

Alyssa made up with Shane. They sorted things out about 5 months after what happened. Shane an Claire were devistated about what happened. Shane apologised about everything the minute he found out but Alyssa was so angry at everything and everyone that she didn't want to talk to him for 6 months. Then she gave up, she needed her dad. She needed someone to hug. She needs not only me, but her family.

Eve and Michael are horrified about what happened too. At first, I think they blamed us for not looking after them properly but they then got to terms with it.

We're all still completely horrified about the situation but together, I know we can all get through this. Mine and Alyssa's son, Louis is now nine years old. We tell him that he has a beautiful sister who one day he will be best friends with. We tell him that now she will be around the age of sixteen.

He constantly tells me and Alyssa that he wants to meet his sister and he asks why he cant. We never have an answer for him. What are we supposed to say? She was kidnapped when she was five and now she could be dead in a ditch somewhere? I couldnt even say that to myself, let alone my son.

But like I said, we're coping. Slowly. I know one day I will see my baby again. Whether it be in heaven in a thousand years time or on the street someday. There's always hope. And I never give up hope that my daughter is alive and well.

I love Sophia so much and I am determind to find out what has happened to her.

_**Sorry if this is a boring first chapter, but aren't all first chapters boring in some way? What do you thinks going to happen now Sophia and Abi are going on a trip to Morganville?! Please review! xxxx**_


	2. The Accident!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 2- The Accident!

_Sophia's POV_

I was super excited to get to Morganville! It sounded like such a pretty place to go! But apparently it was really dangerous, which yeah, most places are. But people say that its extra dangerous, perfect for me! Its not that I'm not responisble, I am. It's just I like to have a little bit of excitement in my life from time to time!

Abi, my best friend, doesn't think the same though. She's kind of a goody-goody. I love her to bits, don't get me wrong but sometimes she can be a bit boring. She never wants to go and have fun! She wants to follow the rules all the time! Me, I just want to do my own thing when I want and how I want.

When we all arrived in Morganville, it was about 1pm so we had time to do stuff. We got our suitcases from the luggage claim of Morganville Airport then set of for our hotel. There were only about 25 of us so we were set up in a small hotel in the middle of Morganville.

And thankfully, me and Abi were given a room together! It was just me and her in our room, which was totally awesome! We were going to have so much fun!

When we got to the hotel, we were told we had to stay in our rooms for at least three hours. Which sucked ass. Who needs three hours to unpack?!

After dragging our heavy cases up three flights of stairs, me and Abi finally found our room.  
'Oh thank god!' I heaved as I spotted our room number, 227. I ran up to the door and spread my arms over it. 'Where have you been all my life!'  
I hear Abi giggling behind me. 'Soph, what the hell are you doing?'  
'I dont know, I'm just so happy to find it!' I laugh. I then hear girly giggles coming from behind me and Abi.

'They're such freaks!' One girl giggled. I knew instantly who it was. Molly Phillips. The bad girl of Boston Care Center. She's the type of girl to dress in slutty dresses, tight clothes and she basically colours her face in with crayola crayons every morning. Well, thats what it looks like anyway.

'I guess you didn't notice the lifts?' Molly points to an elevator just a few feet away from us.  
'Oh man!' I moan as I slump against the room door.  
'How stupid can you get?' Molly and her gang of three laugh. Her little minions, Danielle, Ellie and Nicky follow Molly around like little puppies. Its ridiculous.

'Come on.' Abi sighs as she pushes me out of the way to get to the door to unlock it. Once she did, she pushed the door open and litterly dragged me inside and shut the door behind me, muffling the giggles of the scroats on the other side.

'Hey!' I protest as Abi locked the door from the inside and put the key in her pocket. 'I wasn't finished out there!'  
'Yes you were.' Abi sighs. She slumps down on one of the two beds that were in the room. 'Why did they have to come?' Abi grabs a pillow and puts it over her head to scream into it.

'I know it sucks Abs, but killing yourself isn't the answer.' I slowly take the pillow of Abi's face with a smirk on my face.  
'Really, Sophia?' Abi rolls her eyes and sits up. 'This really does suck. I'm bored already.'

I look around the room for something to keep up both entertained. What exactly were we supposed to do for three hours in a tiny hotel room?

I walked up to the window and peered out. It was a nice day. I look down and see that we had a very small balcony. We weren't that high of the floor, only a few feet.

'Hey, Ab?' I say, peering out of the window.  
I hear a muffled 'hmm' from Abi. She had her head burried in the pillow again, but she was lying on her chest. 'Wanna do something?' I smile to myself.

Abi gets up of the bed and walks over to me. 'What can we do when we are stuck in here with nothing to- Oh no. Sophia no..'  
Abi turns her anime wide eyes my way as she shakes her head. 'No. Uh uh. Nope. I am not going out of this room.' She crosses her arms and walks away towards the door and starts pacing.  
'Come on! Its only a small jump! Plus we will only be out an hour or so, no one will notice!'  
'Sophia, what happened last time we sneaked out?'  
'We got grounded..' I say with the best innocent face I could put on.  
'Exactly. For two and a half months!'  
'But we're in a whole different town! It's different! Come on, don't be a bore!'

Abi stares at me for a few seconds before sighing and walking up to the window.  
'Its a bit high, though.' She says as she looks out.  
'Its not!' I climb up onto the window and start climbing out before Abi grabs me.  
'What the hell are you doing?!' She exclaims.  
'Errr.. climbing out of a window..?'  
'Yeah, I see that.' Abi says with a straight face. 'You could hurt yourself, get down!'  
'Do you wanna go have some fun or stay in here sulking?' Abi continues to stare at me. 'Exactly. I'll jump down and I'll catch you when I'm down. Just don't make a fuss about it, then we will get caught.'

I dangle my legs down from the window and let myself fall onto the balcony below. I hear Abi gasp from above me but sigh when I land and give her the thumps up. I then do another jump to the grown, which hurt a bit.

'Go!' I whisper sharply up to Abi. I see her hesitate for a few seconds but she jump onto the balcony carefully. 'Quick!' I say as she stops and stares down at me. She closes her eyes and jumps down the few feet.

'That wasnt so hard was it!' I say in a baby voice and pinch Abi's cheeks. She batts my hand away and grabs it. 'Come on!' She starts running with me and soon we find ourselves on a main road.

'Now what?' Abi says. She was right, now what? We didn't know this place, where do we even go?

'There must be a park or something somewhere.' I sigh. I start walking forwards but Abi grabs my hand. 'Dont leave me!' She moans.

'I'm not leaving you!' I laugh and shake my head. We both start walking down the street. There were a lot of cars out but not many people on the side walk.

Me and Abi got into conversation about boys, celebrities and all that girly stuff. Abi was saying how much she loved Justin Bieber and I was saying how much I loved One Direction. Just a typical conversation for us both.

'But their new single is amazing! It actually is the best song ev-'  
'OH MY GOD!' Abi screams, which makes me stop talking instantly.

I look over to where she was looking and find what she was so terrified at.

There was a boy. A few years young than me lying on the road unconcious.

'We have to help him!' Abi says as she runs through oncoming traffic to get to the boy. I had no choice but to follow her. There was a bike lying next to the boy. His dark brown scruffy hair was matted over his face but you could tell he was bleeding from his head.

'Was he hit by a car?' Abi asks.  
'Maybe.' I say as I findle for my phone in my pocket to call 911.  
'Hello, 911 what is your emergancy?' A female voice says from the other end of the call.  
'Hey, there's a kid thats been hit by a car... I think he was on his bike.. he hasn't got a helmet on so I think he's hurt his head badly... we need an ambulance!'  
'Okay, where are you?' The woman says.  
'Errr...' I look around for any signs. Where the hell were we?! 'Lott street!' I say down the phone as I spot a road sign. 'We're on lott street!'  
'Okay, we have an ambulence coming for you, just keep calm.'

I couldnt hear what the woman on the other end of the phone was saying because there was a screaming woman coming out of a large house.

'OH MY GOD!' She screams as she runs up to us. She pushes Abi out of her way, causing Abi to fall on her back. The woman puts her hands on the boys face, trying to wake him up.  
'Louis? Louis sweetheart?!'  
'Its okay, he's breathing.' Abi says as she stands back up. 'I checked.'  
'What the hell happened?!' She says as she looks at me and Abi.  
'We didn't see it, she just saw him on the floor. He might have been hit by a car. Are you his Mum?' I ask.  
'No.' The woman says. 'I'm like his aunty, sort of. I know his parents.' The womans long black hair gets in the way of her face as she bends down to check if the boys breathing was okay, even though Abi had just told her.

'Have you called an ambulance?' The woman asks as she looks back up. I nod.  
'Thank you.' She smiles. 'Who are you, anyway?'  
'We're here on a trip, its our first day.' Abi tells her.  
'Oh, great way to start a trip, huh.' She laughs nervously. 'I'm Eve, by the way.'

Suddenly we hear sirens make their way towards us. I hear the woman, Eve, mutter 'thank god.' under her breath before bending down to pick up the boy in her arms. 'Its okay hunny, you're going to be fine.'

The boy didnt look fine, not at all. What did she call him? Lewis? Louis? Something like that. His face was covered in blood and his body was limb. Well, at least he was breathing.

'We should go...' Abi says as she takes hold of my arm.  
'No, no, no!' Eve says. 'Please come to the hospital! I'm sure Lou's parents would want to see the girls who helped him!'

I look towards Abi and shrug. What could be so bad? Abi sighs. She knew that when I had an idea, I was going to go ahead with it, no matter what.

'Fine.' Abi says as we make our way towards the ambulance.

I could already tell me and Abi were going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble for this. But oh well, thats what teenager are for!

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! You guys don't know what it means to me to see such amazing reviews! Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I have put pictures of Abi, Sophia, and Louis on my profile, so please check them out and tell me what you think of them, too! Thanks for reading guys! 3 xxxx**


	3. We're like hero's!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 3- We're like hero's!

_Justins POV_

I stared at the pink walls that surrounded me. The pink wool blankets that smoothered the small bed in the middle of the room looked so perfect. Everything in this room seemed perfect.

But one thing in it was missing. Soph. She needed to be here. Her barbies were still in the place she left them, her pyjama's were folded neatly on her bed where Alyssa had folded them in hope she'd come back and wear them again.

She never did.

We havent seen our daughter for 10 years. She was taken from our garden when she was playing out. Ever since that day, our lives have never been the same without her.

Even when Louis, our son, was born we didn't feel happy. Of course, we were delighted that our son was healthy and with us but it would have been more of a miracle if Sophia was still here with us.

I dont know what to believe. People are telling me to think possitive, to believe that my daughter is happy and alive. But I can't think that way when nobody has seen her or Abi for ten years. I began loosing hope years ago.

It was hard for Alyssa more. Her and Sophia had an unbreakable bond. And that was suddenly taken away from her. Alyssa didn't know what hit her. She didn't talk for days, not even to the police. You could tell that she was thinking through scenarios of what had happened to our daughter. I did the same, althought I tried not to.

As I sat in the corner of my daughters room, I wonder how life got so difficult. People from the outside look at us like we're a normal family. We have a normal nine year old son and me and Alyssa are in love like most parents. But on the inside, it isn't that easy.

'Hey.' I hear a small voice coming from the door of the dimmed room. I turned to see Alyssa standing with her hands balled inside the pockets of her jumper. She smiles slightly before walking over to me and sitting on the floor next to me.

I hear Alyssa sigh as she rests her head on my shoulder. I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. Since Sophia's disapearance, we have gotten a lot closer. We help each other get through it every day. I dont know how I would cope without Alyssa.

'It would be Abi's fifteenth birthday today.' Alyssa sighs as she clutches onto my shirt.  
'I know.' I say as I stroke her hair. 'Soph would be 16.'  
'Our baby would be all grown up.'

I felt like crying. Thinking of all the things that could happen if Sophia was here. We could all have a family holiday together, Alyssa and Sophia would be out shopping for a prom dress for Soph, I would be fighting of boys for her because she would be too gorgeous for anybody to resist. I just want them days to be here. But that could never happen anymore. A monster took my princess away from me and possible took her life away from her. I had to find who did this to our family. Find the person who destroyed every tiny piece of happiness.

The house phone rung, which broke the silence in the dark room. I sighed and got up from the floor. I kissed Alyssa softly before running down stairs to get to the phone.  
'Hello?'  
'Justin?'  
'Eve? Hey, whats up?' I say as I sit on the sofa.  
'Okay, don't freak out or anything but I'm in an ambulance with Lou.'  
I sprung straight up to my feet. 'What? Why?!'  
'He was hit by a car. The paramedics say hes got a pulse but he's in a bad condition, you need to get down to the hospital, we're nearly there.'  
'Oh my god..' I mutter. 'We'll be there in a minute.' I put the phone down and run my fingers through my hair.

Not him too. I think to myself. I can't loose my son as well as my daughter.

'LYSS?' I shout up the stairs. 'ALYSSA?!'  
Alyssa comes running down the stairs with a confused look on her face. 'Whats wrong?'  
'We need to get to the hospital, Louis' hurt.' Alyssa eyes grow wide as she slaps her hand over her mouth. I run to grab my keys from the kitchen and by time I get back, Alyssa was putting on her shoes on the sofa.

Once she put them on, she stood up and ran for the front door. I unlocked the car as quickly as possible and got in the drivers side as Alyssa got into the shot-gun seat whilst muttering 'oh god, oh god, oh god.'

I must have broken a hell of a lot of speed limits on the way there, but I didnt care. I had to make sure my son was okay. I had to be there with him. I couldnt loose him as well.

When we got to the hopsital, I parked in a space that probably wasnt meant for parking but I got out anyway and ran for the doors. Just before I got there, an ambulance pulled up and out hoped Eve. As she spotted us she came running over to us and wrapped her arms around me and Alyssa. 'God, thank god you came.'  
'Where is he?!' Alyssa says as she tries to look around Eve. 'Where's my baby?' As Eve untangled herself from us, paramedics wheeled out a stretcher from the back of the ambulance.

The fragile and bloody body on the stretcher didn't even look like my boy. He looked so small and it seemed that if you would touch him in the slightest, he would break.

'LOU!' Alyssa sobs as she runs for Louis. She couldnt get to him though, paramedics pushed her away as they wheeled him quickly into the hospital. She tried running after them, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

'Baby, let them do what they need to do. They wont get anywhere when you're asking questions.' I wipe tears away from her face as she looks at me. I kiss her softly as she nods.  
Suddenly, two girls come walking towards us and start talking to Eve. 'We should really go now.' The blonde girl was saying. 'We're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble when they find out we've snea-'  
'Dont worry, we can stay a bit longer.' The brunette girl smiles. She seemed cheeky and rebellious whilst the blonde seemed shy and good.  
'Oh!' Eve says as she gets behind the girls. 'These are the girls who saved Lou!'  
'What?' Me and Alyssa say. Two teenage girls saved our son?

'Yeah! They made sure he had a pulse and they called an ambulance for him! They probably saved his life!'  
'It wasn't that much of a big deal.' The blonde girl says but the brunette nudges her in her side.  
'Not much of a big deal?! Girl, we're like hero's!' The brunette giggles.  
'You are.' Alyssa smiles. 'Thank you both so much!'  
'Yeah, you guys are amazing.' I smile. 'Who are you, anyway?'  
'We're from an orphanage in Boston. We came here today on a trip with them.' The blonde smiles. 'I'm Abigail Glass and she's Sophia Smith.'

Wait...what?

**Sorry I havent updated! I've been on holiday! But I hope this is okay for you even though its so short! I only started writing it about 10 minutes ago because I've just gotten back but I really wanted to update tonight! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Love Stuck

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 4-Love struck

_Sophia's POV_

'We're from an orphanage in Boston. We came here today on a trip with them.' Abi tells the couple standing infront of us. 'I'm Abigail Glass and she's Sophia Smith.'  
I smile widely at the three of them standing there. Their faces went completely blank as they stared at us. Man, it was creepy. One minute they were all smiley and thanking us and now they were all robotic and weird.

'Aaaaand, we should go.' Abi breaks the silence as she grabs hold of my hand and spins me around. I try to untangle myself from her grip but she could be strong when she wanted to be. 'That was so creepy.' Abi whispers harshly into my ear as we began walking away.  
'I think they're sweet.' I smile back to her. Before we could get a few steps away, I feel someone tap on my shoulder.  
'Wait...' I spin back around to see the guy staring at me. He looked sort of different now. Before he seemed confident and bright but now he was quiet and wary. 'Can we... have your number or something? Lou.. he erm... he might want to see you... you know...'

I raise my eye brows as I look towards Abi who give me 'they eye' which normally means 'this is a bad idea.'  
'Sure!' I smile as I get a pen from my bag. I start to write down my number on the guys hand. I could hear Abi tutting and moaning from behind me and I know I was going to get it in the neck but who cares, these people seemed okay. I mean, the parents of that kid seemed really young, like they must have had him when they were about my age, which isn't right. But they were alright people I guess.

'Thank you.' The guy says as he stares at me. He literally wouldn't take his eyes of me. It got seriously creepy. He wasn't looking at me in a perverted way, he was just looking at me straight in the eye.

Abi makes a cough sound from behind me, which made the guy come out of his little phase. 'Sorry.' He mutters. 'I'm Justin, by the way. Alyssa is my wife and you've already met Eve.' He smiles and turns towards the two girls who still seemed shocked at something. They were staring at both me and Abi the way Justin was a minute ago. Maybe Abi was right, they are a bit weird.'

'We need to go now.' Abi says as she once again grabs my arm and pulls me away. 'Bye!' I shout and wave to the three people who continued to stand still and stare at us.

Once Abi got me around the corner she stopped me and looked right at me. 'What the hell were you thinking?!' She says harshly. 'You dont know those people! They could be maniacs, murderers, anything! You could have just given your number to a rapist or something, Soph!'

'Oh come on!' I laugh. 'Did you see that guys face when he saw his kid coming out of that ambulance, he looks so scared! And dont get me started on his wife, she completely broke down when she saw him! They're just ordinary people, Abs! Just let it go, he probably will wash the number of without knowing anyway.'

I softly shove Abi away and turn back around the corner, we where going to wrong way anyway. As I turned the corner, I feel something hit me and knock me to the floor. My head went dizzy for a moment but then my vision soon came back and when it did I saw someone standing over me with their hand on my forehead.

'Hey.' A soft voice says. My vision finally focused and god, I'm so glad I did. The person standing above me was like an angle or something! He had soft blonde hair that I just wanted to fluff up! He had bright blue eyes and he seemed about my age. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you.'

I stared at him. God, he looked perfect. Could someone be this good looking? It had to be illegal to be this gorgeous, right?

'Are you okay?' He frowns as he moves my hair of my forehead. 'You hit your head, you're bleeding a bit. Here.' He takes of his hoodie and takes the corner to dap on my head. He only had a short sleeved shirt underneath and wow, those muscles. Would it be illegal to pounce on him and rip his t-shirt of in the middle of the street? Maybe. But I was concidering it.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' He was asking me. 'You look kind of star struck...'  
'You're so beautiful.' I say as I stare into his ocean blue eyes. He frowns and laughs a little. Crap, did I just say that out loud?!  
'I mean.. sorry, hi...I'm fine..' I smile. He takes hold of my hand and pulls me up to me feet. He pulled me up a little too fast because when I got up straight, I wobbled and nearly collasped back down. I didnt though, because he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me there till I got my balance.

I never wanted him to let go. His hands felt amazing. His smile was perfect. God, he was incredible.  
'I'm Chris.' He says softly as he takes his arms away from my waist. Damn.  
'Sophia.' I smile. His eyes were so hypnotizing! I could just fall into them and be in wonderland.  
'And I'm Abi.' Abi says from behind me. I turn around to see her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was raising her eye brows and looking deadly at Chris.  
'The babysitter.' I mutter as I look back at Chris. He chuckles quietly as he looks at me.

'I was just on my way to a party... you guys wanna come?' Chris asks as he looks from me to Abi.  
'We'd love to sugar but we really have to get back, we're going to be so done!' Abi glares at me.  
'Its my birthday party, please.' Chris pleads. He was so cute!  
'It's your birthday?' I ask. Chris nods and smiles. 'Loads of my friends are throwing me a party. I just went to get more drinks.' He holds up a bag filled with what looked like coke.  
'It's Abi's birthday too!' I gleam as I point to Abi.  
'Really? Cool. Happy Birthday.' Chris smiles towards Abi. She just smiles back and says, 'You too.' Then gives me the look again.

I sigh and turn back to look into his gorgeous blue eyes again. 'I have to go.' He nods slowly as he looked down, obviously upset. 'I'm sorry'  
'Its okay.' He smiles. 'Can I see you again?' God, I thought he'd never ask. Seriously, how can someone have this effect on me?  
'Yes! Yes... ermm... we could meet up?' I hear Abi groan from behind me again.  
'Sure... how about tomorrow, 2pm at Common Grounds?'  
'Whats that?' I frown.  
'Its a coffee shop down there.' He turns around and points to a small coffee shop a few blocks away. I smile and nod. 'Sure.'

'I'll see you tomorrow then' Chris smiles and stares at me for a few moments before winking at me and walking away. I felt like melting. I actually think my heart melted a little.

'Wit woo?' Abi says as she comes up behind me.  
'Shut up.' I smile. I couldn't stop smiling. Wow, he just seemed so perfect.  
'You can think about your love life once we get back to the hotel so come on!' Abi says as she pulled at me arm again. I let her drag me. I was completely love struck. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see him again!

**Aw, so Sophia has a crush... do you guys have a clue who 'Chris' is? Please review! Thanks for your amazing reviews already, it makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying this story! THANK YOU! xxxx**


	5. DNA?

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 5- DNA?

_Alyssa's POV_

I was in complete shock at what had just happened. One minute I was chasing after my son as he was wheeled into the hospital and next thing I know I was stood infront of two teenage girls who were supposidly Sophia Smith and Abigail Glass.

I couldnt even move. I just froze there as Justin went over to talk to them. I couldn't help but stare. It was an extremely weird coinicidence that these two girls that we've just met have the same name as my daughter and Eve's granddaughter.

But god, how much I wanted it to be true. How much I wanted the girl who was just stood infront of me to be my baby. Maybe its just wishful thinking, maybe its just the depression coming back...

I guess I'm just going to have to put it down to wishful thinking. Its too much of a coincidence that this has happened. It's just two girls with the same names as the two girls I loved so much 10 years ago. I can't make myself believe that its them because when it comes out that they're just normal girls, my heart will break all over again. I couldn't handle that happening again.

After Justin had finish talking to the girls, he came over with a puzzled look on his face.  
'Are they playing a sick joke? Because it's not funny.' Eve says after a few seconds of silence between the three of us. Justin shakes his head and look down at his hand. There was a number there. A phone number.  
'I dont know. But we're going to find out.' He looks back up at me and takes my hand in his. 'Lets just put that aside for now. Just focus on Lou.'

My eyes lit up. I had totally forgotten why the hell we were stood outside of the hospital! I literally dragged Justin inside to the front desk where an elderly woman was sitting.  
'Hi, how can I help you?' He smiled warmly.  
'My son...' What else was I supposed to say.  
I saw Justin raise his eyebrows next to me before moving closer to the desk. 'Louis Smith... he was brought in a few minutes ago... he's nine years old and I think he was hit by a car...'  
Show of.

'Ah yes, he's just getting cleaned up now, if you go to the waiting room just there, a doctor will be with you shortly.' The woman smiled before typing rapidly on the computer infront of her.

The wait was nerve wrecking. The silence killed me. There were people going past crying... hugging each other. It made me sick thinking that that could be me in a few hours... crying.

Soon, a doctor came round the corner and peered into the room at us. It was a female doctor, maybe somewhere in her thirtys. She gave us a nice smile as she came into the waiting room.  
'Are you waiting for news on Louis Smith?' She asks, without loosing her smile.  
'Yes, we're his parents!' Justin says as he springs to his feet.  
'Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that no perminent damage has been done, he will be in quite a lot of pain for the next couple of days but we have him on strong medication which will help him. He's going to be sleeping a lot, but thats mostly because of the medication which is causing exaustion but apart from that, he will be fine in a couple of days.'

I felt a sigh of relief escape from my lips. I was so unbelievably happy that my baby was going to be okay. I couldn't help but smile as Justin snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
'Thank you.' Justin smiles.  
'You're welcome.' The doctor says. 'We're keeping Louis in over night, just to make sure everything is fine and if it is, you can take him home tomorrow.'

Everything was going to be fine. My baby was going to be okay! I had nothing at all to worry about.  
'He's in room 34, just down the corridor.' The doctor points down the corridor which was filled with rooms. 'I'll be in soon to check everythings okay, you can go in and see him.'

**Justin's POV**

My son was going to be okay. The relief was amazing, knowing that we weren't going to loose him. He was a strong lad, my boy. I should have known he would be okay. Alyssa was shaking, which must have been a good thing.

As soon as the doctor told us what room Lou was in, Alyssa was out of my arms in seconds and already treaking down the corridor, trying to find the room Louis was in with Eve behind her.

The doctor was already walking in the opposite direction but I ran after her.  
'Hey!' I tap her on the shoulder and she spins around to face me.  
'Can I help you?' She smiles.  
'Err... yeah... I was wondering...how do you get DNA tests?'

The doctor raises her eyebrows. 'You need a piece of DNA from two people...'  
'Yeah... I know that but... how do you do it without the other person knowing?'  
Now she was looking at me as if I were crazy. 'Um... you just need at least a piece of hair... anything really... then a piece of your DNA so we can do the test..'

'Okay... thanks.' I smile and walk away. God, that was awkward. But now I know what I have to do. God, I really hope this works.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! But I am going to try and update again tonight! Again, thanks for your awesome reviews! Please review on this chapter too and tell me what you think! You guys are awesome! :) xxxx**


	6. Sister?

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 6 - Sister?

_Sophia's POV_

'What am I even going to wear?!' I shriek as I rumage through my suitcase at the hotel. Abi was sat gracefully on her bed watching me with concern.  
'I dunno.' She shrugs. 'Clothes maybe?' I turn around and give her a death glare before throwing a tank top at her. She caught it mid air and threw it back at me which resulted in me taccling her onto the bed.

It was all fun and games until I seriously needed to start getting ready. I was about to go and meet the most gorgeous boy ever and I had absolutely nothing to wear! I run back to my suitcase and start throwing more clothes out, frowning at each piece.  
'Soph, just pick something!' Abi laughs as she smoothes her hair down in the mirror. 'You're going to a coffee shop, not prom!'  
'But I need to look nice! Not like a hobbo!'  
'You're not going to look like a hobbo, Soph! Whatever you wear, you'll look stunning. You always do.' Abi smiles. 'What time are you meeting him anyways?'  
'2pm.' I mutter as I rumage through more clothes.  
'Err.. Soph...'  
'What?'  
'Its 2 now...'

'WHAT?' I jump up and crap my phone from the bed and check the time. 2:01pm. Shit! 'OH CRAP!' I shriek.

It took me another ten minutes to find something to wear. I decided on a pair of tight red jeans and a tight white tank top with my leather jacket and red vans. I left the hotel at 2:15pm and set of to go to the coffee shop. It was only around the corner from the hospital, which was in the center of Morganville so it wasnt hard to find.

When I got to the coffee shop, I saw Chris standing outside leaning against the wall. When he saw me walking towards him, he smiled and pushed of the wall and started walking towards me. 'Hey.' He smiled. God, I didn't remember him to be this gorgeous.  
'Hi.' I smile, fluttering my eyelashes a bit.

We walk inside and I get a table whilst Chris walks up to the counter to order us some drinks. I sit down and get my phone out of my bag. I text Abi saying. 'Got here ok so u didnt have to worry! B back later xxx'

She soon text back saying, 'Use protection! :) xxx' Sarcastic little bitch.

I smile to myself and put my phone back into my bag. As I look up, there was a guy in the table opposite me, pearing over his newspaper. He looked familiar... really familiar. But I couldn't see his face properly because he was wearing a hat but it was obvious he was staring at me.

Before I could get a closer look or anything, a cup of hot chocolate was placed infront of me. I look up to find Chris looking down at me smiling. 'Thanks.' I smile as he sits opposite me, blocking my view of the man.

'So tell me about yourself.' Chris says as he sips his hot chocolate. 'Because all I know so far is that you're beautiful and easy to knock down on the sidewalk.' He laughs.  
'Yeah, sorry about that.' I giggle.  
'Don't worry about it.' Chris smiles.  
'Well... erm..' I start. 'I'm only down here for a week.'  
'Oh...' Chris says. He stares at me with pleading eyes, wanting to know more.  
'I'm here on a trip with the care home that I stay at.'  
'Wait... you live in a care home?' Chris says with wide eyes. I nodd as I sip my chocolate.  
'How long have you been there for? Don't your parents like... want you?'  
I look down at the table. I don't even know. I've never talked to anyone about my parents before. It's just an uncomfortable subject for me. But Chris seemed like he was going to listen.. he just gave of that vibe.

'I've been in there since I can remember.' I say, looking back up to him. 'I..erm...don't remember my parents at all. Maybe a bit, like I knew they were really nice. I remember my Dad tucking me up in bed at night and reading me a story.. its just a blur though. I don't remember what they look like and stuff.'

'Im sorry.' Chris says as he takes hold of my hand on the table. 'It must be really hard for you.' I nod my head. 'Do you ever want to meet them?'  
'Of course I do! I would do anything to be with my parents than be in the shitty care home. I hate it there. The only reason I'm still sane is because Abi has been with me.'  
'Abi? The girl that was with you yesterday?'  
'Yeah. She lives there to. We both were taken to the care home at the same time.'

'Well, at least you have her, right?' Chris asks. I nod and smile at him. At least he understands.  
'I don't exactly have the most glamorous life either.' He says.  
'Why?'  
'My mum died when I was born and my dad is a complete arsehole. I dont live with him, I just see him sometimes. I live with my friends parents. My dad used to abuse me when I was little. He used to always tell me that I was a good for nothing... like my sister.'  
'You have a sister?'  
'Thats what my dad tells me. He says that I have a twin sister that was taken away when she was about four because my dad abused her too much. God, I don't even know her name. Know how frustraiting that is? I've been trying to find out more about her but it just... just doesn't work. I've been looking for her for as years but still no sign of her.'

'I could help you look for her if you want?' I tell him. He still had hold of my hand but since he started talking, his grip had gotten stronger. Like he was holding onto me to make sure I wasn't going away.

'Thanks but... she could be in a whole different country right now.'  
Before I could answer him, I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turn around to find Abi smiling down at me. 'Hey.' She says.

'Err... hey..' I frown as she walks around to sit next to me. 'Chris this is Abi...'  
'Yeah, I remember you, how're you?' Chris smiles.  
'Great thanks.' Abi smiles back before turning to me. 'Sorry to burst in on you Soph but how about next time you give a random stranger your phone number... make sure you give him yours and NOT mine!'

'I dont know what you're talking about...' I smile.  
'Oh really? So the guy that you gave your phone number to the other day at the hospital didn't just ring me about five times till I answered and asked for Sophia?'

'Umm...'  
'Exactly. I gave him your number anyway.' Abi smiles as she stands up from the table. 'I'll see you later. Bye Chris.'

'Bye.' Me and Chris say in unison.  
'So you gave a guy your number?' Chris laughs.  
'What? wait...no! No! Not like that! No, ew! No, me and Abi saved his son basically and he wanted my number so his son can say thank you or whatever... believe me your the only guy Im interested in!'  
Chris laughs and blushed a little. 'Crap... I didn't... I mean... oh whatever.'  
'Hey, Sophia.' Chris says. 'Just for the record, your the only girl I'm interested in as well.'

I probably blushed a hell of a lot more than he did. Coming from such a hot guy that made me want to melt, I felt like I was on top of the world. Chris squeezes my hand slightly as he stands up from the table. 'Come on.'  
'Where are we going?' I ask as I grab my bag and hot chocolate.  
'For a walk in the park. It's a nice day, don't want to waste it.' He smiles.

As we walk out of the door. I feel his arm snake around my waist, holding me close to him. I catch my breath, wow, that felt amazing.

He led me out of the door and took his arm away. God damn it! It didn't take long for him to take hold of my hand as we walked though. I just knew that this day was going to be amazing.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I just wanted you to know more about Chris and Sophia :) It will get interesting soon, promise! Please review :) xxx**


	7. Listening in

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 7- Listening in

Justins POV

I had to find out more. It was bugging the hell out of me, knowing there was a teenage girl in Morganville called Sophia Smith who happens to have the same name and age as my daughter who has been missing for over ten years.

I know that it might not be her, I mean it's a bit of a coincidence but it wasn't impossible. All these years I thought she was dead. Kidnapped and killed when she was five years old. My heart still ached like crazy but now I've found this girl... I'm slowly starting to heal.

There was just so much going on right now, I barely had time to do anything about her. Louis was still in hospital. He woke up a few times but the medication the doctors are giving him are making him extremely tired so he's sleeping most of the day. Alyssa is constantly by his side, holding his hand. I tried talking to her about the girl, but she shrugs of the subject. She says thats its really unlikely but then she looks down at the floor, like she's contenplating it.

I asked the doctor about DNA tests. It was probably a stupid question, which is why she looked at me so weirdly. But I need to know if the girl that saved my son is my daughter. I need to know that.

I looked down at my hand, at the number that she wrote so neatly. I stared at it for a couple of seconds. I hesitated. What if she doesn't want me to call? What if she thinks I'm a freak?

Well, I guess she's just going to have to think that because I need to know more about her. I dialled the number on my hand into my phone and pressed the call button.  
It rung a few times before someone picked up.  
'Hello?' A small, sweet voice said.  
'Hi... um, is this Sophia?'  
'Erm... no? I'm Abi...' The girl on the other end sounded confused and a little freaked.  
'Oh.. sorry, are you the girl who was with Sophia at the hospital yesterday?'  
'Yeah... who are you?  
'It's Justin... Louis' dad?'  
'Oh! You're the guy who asked for Sophia's number?'  
'Yeah... I guess she gave me yours..'  
The girl muttered something on the other end which I couldn't make out but it sounded harsh.  
'Erm... look how about I give you her number and you can give her a call?'  
'Sure, thanks.'  
The girl gave me Sophia's number quickly and I jotted it down on a piece of paper on the table.  
'Thanks, I'll give her a call.'  
'Wait! She's on a date...'  
'Oh...'  
'Yeah, she's with a guy.. Chris... she's gone to Common Grounds with him so you should call her later..'  
'Okay, I will. Thanks Abi.'

I hang up and stare infront of me. She is in Common Grounds. I felt like such a stalker for just thinking it but... I'm going to go.

I got on my coat and the best hat I could find that would hide my face. She probably would get a bit freaked out if she saw me staring at her.

On the way to Common Grounds, I went past the newsagent shop and decided to get a newspaper to make me look occupied.

When I got to common grounds, I sat down at a table near the back of the shop. I got my newspaper out and started to read.  
'You get a table, I'll get us some drinks.' I hear a boy say. I turn around slowly to find Sophia standing there smiling at a boy who looked so much like...  
I looked straight back down at my newspaper because Sophia walked right past me and sat on the table opposite.

God, she was gorgeous. Stunning, actually. If she was my daughter then wow... I was so proud of her. And now that I was looking at her, she was the double of Alyssa... it was the eyes... bright brown with a hint of blue in them. Her long brown hair layed down her front like soft curtains.

Before I could look at any of her other features, the boy she was with came over and walked right infront of her so I couldn't see her anymore. Crap.

But that guy... he looked so familar. But where did I know him from? I dont think I've ever met him but just something about him makes my brain go all funny. He looked like Michael... but I don't know anybody related to Michael apart from Daniel and I was one hundred percent positive that he wasn't Daniel.

I had no idea who it was.

It looked like the two were in deap conversation and I wanted to know what they were talking about. I needed to know more about her! I scooted around the the other side of the table so I was back to back with the boy.

'I've been there since I can remember.' Sophia was saying. 'I..erm...don't remember my parents at all. Maybe a bit, like I knew they were really nice. I remember my Dad tucking me up in bed at night and reading me a story.. its just a blur though. I don't remember what they look like and stuff.'

I felt a shiver go down my spine. My eyes got wide as I heard her words. It had to be her. It just had to be. I started shaking uncontrolably. What now?

I still needed more proof though.

I stood up from my seat, grabbed the newspaper and went to walk out of the coffee shop. I turned around to take one last look at Sophia who was staring at the boy with so much concentration. I smiled to myself before walking out of the door and heading to the hospital to tell Alyssa everything. I had to tell her and she HAD to believe me!

**This story will get more interesting, I promise! So Im starting school on Wednesday *sob* But Its my last year then Im freeee and going to college so its all good :D But yeah, I wont be able to update as much but I will try so so so so so hard to update everyday/night! Please review:) xxxxx**


	8. Who Do You Think You Are!

**A Touch Of Hope **

Chapter 8-Who do you think you are!

_Sophia's POV_

I liked him. Okay, I really, really liked him. He was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen someone so perfect before. I've had past boyfriends that I used to think the world of but right now, the only guy I can think of is Chris.

We were walking through the park, hand in hand. The sun was shining on us as we walked slowly, swining our arms playfully. Everytime it went silent and none of us talked, I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. Staring right at me with a smile on his face. Everytime I caught him looking, he would look down at the floor, blush and squeeze my hand. It just made my heart melt.

We went over to the swings in the park and sat on two that were side by side. It was the quiet end of the park, nobody was in here but me and Chris. Some vids were playing nearby, but nowhere near us.

'It's so nice to just... walk around with nobody following you.' I say absent mindedly.  
'What do you mean?' Chris frowns as he swings slightly next to me.  
'When I'm in Boston I could never do anything like this. There's always somebody trying to get me back to the care center and making me do work and stuff. Its feels amazing to be here and live free for a bit, you know?'

'Must suck for you.' Chris says. I nod and look down. 'Well, I'm going to make the week here for you worth while. Believe me, I'm making the most of it too.'

'Why are you making the most of it?' I frown.  
'Because after this week there's no garentee that I'll see you again...'

That made my heart ache so much. He was right though. Boston was ages away from Morganville, I couldn't just walk here any day that I wanted. It didn't work like that. My life didn't work like that. It never has.

'You deserve so much more than you have.' Chris sighs as he looks down and shakes his head.  
'What?'  
'Like... you're such a nice girl and... you just don't have everything you deserve. No parents, no proper home...you don't deserve that.'  
'Whether I deserve it or not, I have it. No way to get rid of it now.'  
'I'm sorry, Soph. If there's anything I could do please just talk to m-'

I suddenly let out a shriek that stopped Chris mid sentence. There was a burning pain right in the center of my stomach. It felt like my gut was on fire and my whole chest was going to explode.  
'Jesus christ!' I shrieked as I cramped over on the swing. God, it hurt. It hurt so, so much.

But then it just went away.

Chris was kneeling in front of me, his hands squeezing my knees. He was looking at me with so much fright in his eyes it looked like it hurt.  
'Soph?' He says in a rushed tone. I slowly sit up straight on the swing and look down at him.  
'I'm okay.' I say breathlessly. I couldnt believe how much that actually hurt me.

'Soph, you don't look okay.' Chris stands up and puts his hand on my forehead. 'You're burning up. I should take you to the hospital...'  
'No! I'm fine, honestly. It was probably just a really bad cramp.'  
'I think really bad is under exaggerating. That looked like it hurt... a lot!'  
'I'm fine. Chris, honestly. Don't worry about me.'

He looks at me for a long few seconds. His eyes full of worry. He takes hold of my hand and pulls me up of the swing slowly, bringing me towards him.  
'If that ever happens to you again, please tell me. Please.' He says in a hushed tone. We were so _close._ He rests his forehead on mine and strokes my cheek. 'Promise me?'  
'Promise.' I whisper. God, my heart was racing at the speed of light.

He was going to do it. He was going to kiss me. Right there, right then. He leaned in. He leaned in so close that I felt his warm breath on my lips.

But he didnt get chance to do it.

'Sophia?' A mans voice says from behind Chris. I moan in the back of my throat and step away from Chris. The man standing there was the one from the hospital... Justin.

'What're you doing?' He says as he gets closer.  
'Nothing.' I clear my throat and shift awkwardly. 'You?'  
'Just... walking my dog.'

I look around the area that we were standing in and frown. 'There's no dog here.'  
'Hes... in the bushes. He likes to explore.'  
'Right.' I raise my eyesbrows and turn toward Chris. 'Sorry... this is Justin.. the dad of the boy that me and Abi helped.'

'Hey.' Chris smiles. Justin just... looks at him and crosses his arms. 'Well...' Chris says awkwardly as he looks at me. 'I should be going... I'll call you tonight and please...don't let what happened to you before happen to you again..'

'I wont.' I smile. Chris kisses my cheek and walks in the opposite direction, leaving me with Justin.

It was silent for a few minutes. He just stared at me with his eyebrows raised. I kept on looking at him then looking away. I was annoyed actually. If he didn't turn up then Chris would have made a move!

He just kept on staring at me!

'What!?' I say a bit harshly. Justin doesn't move, doesn't keep his eyes of me.  
'What was that?' He says with the same expression on his face.  
'What was what?' I say as I cross my arms defiently.  
'That. With him.' He nods his head in the direction that Chris went in.  
'What are you talking about?!'  
'Aren't you a bit young to be getting frisky with guys in a park?'

'You can't be serious.'  
'I'm completely serious.'  
'Jesus christ!'  
'So come on, who is he.' Was this guy for real? He seriously wanted to stand in the middle of the park and have this stupid conversation!

'Nobody that concerns you!' I say before giving me a cocky smile and walking past him. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to face him.  
'I dont want you hanging around him anymore.'  
'What..' I say in amazement. This guy wasn't right in the fucking head!  
'He looks like trouble. If he wants to canoodle with a girl in the park he can do it with someone else.'  
'We didn't do anything! Or we were going to until you came!'  
'It was a good job I did before it got out of hand.'

I let out a frustraited sigh and throw my hands in the air. 'Just get out of my way.' I try pushing him but he didn't budge one bit. 'MOVE!' I say. He just stood there.

'Im only thinking about you Sophia.'  
'Who the fuck do you think you are, my dad?!'

He just stared at me. The harsh look in his expression slowly disapeared and he was just looking at me blankly.

'Dont you have a son to look after? Or another kid?'  
'Yeah. I have another kid to look after. But its awfully hard to look after them when they're defiant.'  
'Whatever. I'm going.' I say as I push past the man. I seriously wasn't taking his shit anymore. I had only met him once and now he was acting like he was the king of Sophia. Not happening.

As I was walking away in a strop, I heard him call me. 'Sophia.' I turn around and groan. 'What now?!'

'Be careful..please.' I frown and shrug my shoulders. 'Whatever. I'm tired of hearing it.'

I just walk of and head for the hotel room. To be honest, I hope Abi is there. Normally when something like this happens, I just want to be alone. When im in one of these moods, I just want to curl up in bed and fall asleep, forgetting eveything. But I needed my best friend.

**Sorry I havent updated, been super busy! A lot happened in this chapter which you're going to have to remember for future chapters because somethings going to happen to Sophia... any guesses (clue- it happened to her in A New Beginning) Please review! xxxx**


	9. Nows my chance!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 9- Now's my chance

_Sophia's POV_

_**1 Week Later.**_

He told me to tell him. He made me promise that I wont let it happen again, that I'd tell him if it hurt. I didn't. I didn't give him a hint. I should have.

We've had to stay in Morganville for another week. Just me and Abi, not the rest of the care home. They've gone back to Boston, without us. I don't know whether its because they thought it was best for me to stay here or they just didn't care and forgot about us. I'm going with the second option.

It hurt. It hurt so much. I felt like screaming everytime it hurt. Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably every time. It was like lightening was striking in my stomach.

They made me stay. They said I wasn't fit to travel hours in a couch without any stops. I had to be on strong medication. And to be on medication I needed an adults concent because I wasn't eighteen yet. But all of the adults went back to Morganville with the rest of the care center.

And guess who was there to volunteer.

Justin freaking Smith.

It's not that I don't like him. He just freaks me out the way he takes such an interest in me. Whats so special about me that makes him want to baby me? He's got a son, why can't he baby him instead of a random sixteen year old girl? It scares me.

It was my first day in hospital, just considering which medication was best for me. And yes, I had to have an adult with me. Justin. Yay.

I still hadn't told Chris. I felt like if I told him this has been going on for a few days, he would be mad at me for not telling him sooner. I know I should have. If I had told him the minute it happened again, I probably wont be in the state I'm in now. But I didnt. So I'm in a hell of pain.

I had to get my blood taken, which I hated. I had a phobia of needles. I hated the things. But it had to be done.

'It will only take a minute, Sophia.' The doctor smiled at me. It was an evil smile, I knew it. He had an evil plan. Instead of taking my blood he was going to put some chemical into my veins that was going to make me mentally insane and see things.

'Stop!' I squirm away from the doctor, almost onto Justin's knee. Awkward.  
'Sophia, don't worry, it wont hurt for long.' The doctor smiled, again. He moved towards me in his evil twirly chair.  
'No... can't you just... take it another way? I could wait till I fall over and cut myself, then take the blood from that!' I nod my head wildly and jump up from my chair and walk towards the door. 'I'll see you when I fall over, oka-'  
'Sophia..' Justin put shis hand on my arm to stop me and pull me back. I moan and whip my head back. 'Please, you're going to get worse if you don't get the medication you need.'

He gives me a pleading look, which made me stupidly give in. I sit back down on the chair and slump with my arm rested on the table beside me.  
'Okay, you're going to feel a slight prick.' The doctor says as he moves towards me. Justin sat down next to me as I whined.

Then he stuck his needle into my arm. I gasped and grabbed onto Justin's hand with a vice grip. 'Jesus!' I say as I squeeze down on Justins hand. I didn't even realise I was holding his hand. Which was gross, why was I holding a guys hand that I didn't even know? I didn't care though, I felt like screaming.

'You're doing great Soph.' Justin smiles as he rubs my back with his free hand. I make an approving sound through my gritted teeth as I stare at the wall infrotn of me.

Everything started turning blank. Like it was all a dream. Everything around me went fuzzy and the small chatter of Justin and the doctor turned into a buzzing sound.

I felt myself sway in my chair as I stared at the now very interesting blank wall. I hear my name being called a few times because I felt myself fall forward and fall into blackness.

**Justin's POV**

'You're doing great Soph.' I smile as I rub her back softly. I tried calming her but she was really hating every minute of this. I scared me, really. If she is who I think she is... then this is going to turn out badly. And its going to cause her a lot of pain.

'So when are we going to find out whats wrong with her?' I ask the doctor as he watches Sophia's blood pour into a tube that was attached to her arm.  
'As soon as these blood tests come back then we will be able to see what it is, we just need to get her past records to see what her past health issues were when she was younger..'

'Soph?' I say as the doctor stops talking and looks at her with concern. Her head was wobbling and her eyes kept on fluttering.

Then she just... fell. She fell straight to the floor. Luckily, I still had hold of her hand so I caught her before she hit her head.  
'Oh my god, Soph!' I panick as I get down next to her on the floor. 'What happened?!'  
'She just passed out from the amount of blood loss. It happens to some people when they're not used to having their blood taken.'

The doctor helped me get Sophia up onto the bed that was in the corner of the room. The doctor put a blanket over her to keep her warm whilst he went out of the room to get some supplies that would help wake her up.

I took this as my chance.

I smoothes Sophia's hair back and kissed her forehead slightly before plucking five hairs out of her head. She didn't even flinch.

I didn't really have to do this. I knew for a fact that she was my daughter. She had everything. Her name, for one is the same as my daughters. She has a best friend called Abigail Glass, she hasn't seen her parents for years and she now has a stomach condition that could be the same as what my daughter had when she was five years old. It all adds up. I was only doing this to get evidence for Alyssa.

I put the hairs into a plastic bag that I found on the side of the doctors desk and put it into my pocket. I was going to send it of whenever I could.

The doctor soon came in with some water and tablets. He shut the door and sat down on a chair near Sophia.  
'What are they for?' I frown, pointing at the tablets.  
'They're ibroprofen for when she wakes up,' He tells me. 'Shes going to have a very big migraine and she's going to feel nauseous so these will help her with that.'

I nod and watch the doctor as he pours some water into Sophia's mouth, helping her re-hydrate herself. I watched as she opened her eyes and look at me.

Then vomit everywhere.

**I know this is a really stupid place to stop the story but I really need to go to bed! Its getting late where I am and I've got to be up at 5:45am for school so sorry if I left it at a weird place! Please review and tell me what you think! (Sorry I jumped ahead too, I just didn't know how to get to this part but more will be revealed!) xxxx**


	10. Abuse!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 10- Abuse

_Chris POV_

I hated being at home. It really sucked. I thanked god every day that I had the privalige to live with my friend's parents. But I had to go home somedays because my Dad wanted to 'see me'

He never wanted to see me though. Did he fuck want to 'see me' and have 'father-son time together' no way. He wanted to beat the crap out of me because apparently I was the reason for my mothers death and the way my father is.

Some days I'm glad that my twin sister doesn't live with me. Of course I wish she was here with me, to help me through it. But never in a million years would I want someone, especially my sister to go through what I go through. Nobody deserves that. Nobody. Not even me. I may be an ass sometimes, but isn't every teenage boy at some stage?

I dreaded it. Walking up to the front porch of my father house right at the edge of Morganville. It was sort of in the middle of nowhere, but only about a ten minute walk away from the town center.

It wasn't as if I could just turn around, either. I had to go. End of. Social services make me go to him. They don't see what hes like. Although they know what hes like, from what hes done in the past. I don't exactly now what hes done, but I know he's been the way he is now for years.

I take a deep, unsteady breath and knock on the door. I moved back, just incase. A few seconds later, my father swung open the door and stared bog eyed at me.

'In.' He said harshly as he stared at me. I just stood there. I wasnt disobeing him. I was just terrified of what he was going to do.  
'IN!' He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the door, banging it shut behind me. I swung back around to me and put a hard grip onto my shoulders.  
'Who is she?' He yelled in my face. I was trembling with fear by now. I was used to this sort of stuff from my dad. But it still scared the shit out of me everytime he did it.

'W..what? Who?' I ask, trying to get away from him but his iron grip was crushing my arm.  
'YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO!' He slapped me across my face, causing me to groan in pain. 'The girl!' He yelled, making his grip even harder on my arm. 'DAMN IT BOY! THE GIRL YOU WERE WITH! WHO?'

'What g..girl?' I knew exactly what he was talking about. Sophia. He must have seen me with her when we were out.  
'DONT PLAY STUPID WITH ME!' He slapped me again, this time harder, making my head lash to the side. 'I swear to god if you don't tell me who she is I will kill you both!' He pushed me hard. Hard enough to make me fall to the floor. I couldn't move my arm, it felt numb but the pain was excruciating.

'Now, are you going to tell me who she is or am I going to find out myself? And believe me son, you dont want that to happen.' He crouched down to my level and slapped my cheek a couple of times.  
'Well?'  
'S..Sophia..Her names Sophia, alright!' I yell. Tears were streaming down my face as I shook with fear of my own father.  
'Sophia who!?' He screamed.  
'Smith! Sophia Smith! Jesus Christ, Dad!'

He stared at me with wide eyes. I could see the anger bubbling of him as he stood up and stared down at me. 'You stay away from that bitch.'  
'No!' I shout. 'No, Dad! You're not breaking us up!'  
'Breaking you up?' He scoffed. 'What are you, dating?!'  
'Yes! Well... I don't know... but I like her!'  
He sighed and came down to me again. He put his forehead onto mine and pushed against it. 'I'll tell you what. You stay here and go to sleep while I go out and find this little 'Sophia Smith' and kill her. Got it?'

'NO!' I scream but didn't get very far. The last thing I rememeber is him head butting me and then... then blackness.

I woke up in my old room. It was my room from when I was little. I was lay on the floor in the corner of the room, propped up against the wall. My head ached as I lay there, unable to move.

I felt myself whimper as tears streamed down my face. The pain was horrible. My head was hurting like crazy. I lifted up the sleeve of my hoodie to find a huge black, blue and purple bruise making its way down my arm. It was visible now on my wrist, where my dad grabbed me to pull me into the door. There was no getting away from this one. People were obviously going to see it and ask what it was.

Tears escaped my eyes as I lay helplessly on the floor. I never cried. Never. But right now I felt worthless. He was after Sophia. He knew what she looked like... she was in big trouble if I didnt help her. But how could I help her when I was lay half concious on the floor?

A few minutes after resting my banging head on the wall, I was able to sit myself up and fumble for my phone which was in my jean pocket.

Before I could text or call anyone, my phone rung with a number I didnt reconise. I frown, wondering whether or not to answer it. I did.  
'Hello?' My voice was weak and broken.  
'Chris? You okay?' A hurried voice said, it was a girl.  
'Who's this?'  
'Its Abi... Sophia's friend...'  
'Oh, hey.' I try massaging my throat but it doesnt work.  
'Chris, you need to come to the hospital, quick...'  
'Why?'  
'Its Sophia!'

I hand up straight away and with all the energy I had, I got myself onto my feet and made an escape. There was no sign of my dad... that was a very, very bad sign.

**Sorry I havent updated! :( Please dont hate me! I've been so busy lately with school! But I hope this chapter is alright :) I know where Im going with this now! So please keep reading and I will definitely be updating tomorrow night with a good chapter so look out for that! Please review!xxxxx**


	11. Let me help!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 11- Let Me Help

_Chris POV_

Getting to the hospital was hard. My head hurt like crazy and my arms were aching from the bruise. I was determined to get there though. And fast. I had to know what was wrong with Sophia. For all I know my dad could of hurt her... I could never forgive myself if he had.

After an extremely painfull walk/run to the hospital, I finally stumbled through the doors and up to the front desk. The young woman sitting behind there looked up and smiled at me warmly.  
'Hi, can I help you?' She greeted.  
'Yeah.. I'm here to see my friend... Sophia... do you know what room shes in?'  
'I'll just look it up on the computer for you, whats her surname?'

I went completely blank. I didn't even know her surname... shit!  
'I..uh.. I don't know.. cant you just type Sophia in?'  
'I'm sorry sir, but we need full names to get into the system to find out the room number... there are a lot of Sophia's in this hospital.'

I cursed under my breath and walked down the hall, leaving the woman staring after me. I had to find her.. I just had to. I speed walked down the corridors, looking into the rooms when I went past. No sign of Sophia.

I spent about half an hour looking through the door windows but all I got were old people, kids or women in labor. No Sophia.

Just when I was about to give up, I walked to the cafe area and went for a drink. My head was aching still and I felt dehydrated.

I bought a bottle of water and went to walk out when I heard my name being called from behind me. I spun around to find Abi, Sophia's friend running up to me.  
'Where have you been!' She said as she runs up to me panting.  
'I couldnt find her room...'  
'You ask for the number at the desk!'  
'They wouldnt give me it! They said they need her surname and I didn't know it!'  
'Ughh, nevermind. Lets go.'

She tugs on my arm and pulls me along the corridor. It was basically deserted apart from the odd nurse coming up and down.  
It was silent for a few minutes before Abi spoke.  
'She really likes you, you know.'  
I frown and stuff my hands in my pockets, trying to look casual but really... my heart was racing.  
'What d'you mean?'  
'I mean she wont stop talking about you,' She make a small sound which sounded like a laugh as she looked down at the floor. 'Chris is this, Chris is that, I think I'm in love, does he like me back, is he just playing me, blah, blah, blah..'  
'I'm not playing her...'  
'I know, you seem like a really nice guy. She's just had some bad relationships in the past and its just hard for her now I guess to fall in love.'  
I smile down at the floor. I felt my cheeks blushing as we turned the corridor onto a new, more deserted corridor.  
'So...'  
'What?' I frown.  
'Do you like her!'  
'Of course I do.'  
'...Really?'  
'Shes beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, funny... shes got everything..'  
'Thats so freaking cute!'  
'Thanks.' I smile.  
'But don't hurt her.'  
'What?'  
'I swear to god if your relationship goes any further and you end up hurting her I will break your neck. Sophia's like a sister to me. And I don't have any siblings... so shes all I have. Don't take her away from me.'  
'I promise I wont.'  
'Good.'

Before the conversation could get a bit more awkward towards the end, Abi stopped outside of a room and looked at me.  
'Is this it?' I asked.  
'Yeah. But we've got to be really quite. She's either sleeping or awake and in pain... so just, take it easy with her okay?'

Abi slowly opened the door and walked in. She whispered a little 'hey' and opened the door wider for me. Sophia was sat in her bed, sleeping. She looked awful. Really awful.

Sat next to the bed was the guy who stopped me and Sophia in the park... Justin?  
'Hey.' He said to me. He sounded friendly, but the look he was giving me was a warning.  
'Hi..' I say as I sit down on the opposite side of the bed. I stare down at Sophia's small and fragile body. She didn't look hurt, she just looked...sick.

'Whats wrong?' I asked, looking up at Justin.  
'She's sick. She's got Sleep Apnea. She cant breath properly. She's had her appendix out too'  
'Why has she had her appendix out?'  
'She was just getting horrible pains in her side and stomach. If the doctors didnt find it before they did, it would've been too late. It would've killed her.'

The look on Justins face looked like pure worry and sickness. He looked down at Sophia and took her hand softly. Why was he acting this way with her? The last time I checked, Sophia had no idea who he was and now he was sat with her whilst she was lay sick in a hospital bed looking like he was going to burst into tears.

'Whats sleep apnea?' I ask.  
'Its where she stops breathing in her sleep.' He took a deep breath. 'It happened when she was about four. She fell asleep in her bed and... didnt wake up in the morning. Me and Alys-'  
'How do you know?'  
'What?'  
'How do you know that happened? When she was four...'  
Justins eyes grew wide as he stared at me. 'I...I dont... I just got told that.. she has hospital records and stuff...'

'Oh.'  
'You've not told him the other part.' Abi says quietly from the other side of the room. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked really tired. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

'What other part?' I frown and look back to Justin. He just looks at me with some sort of puppy dog eyes. He looks back down at Sophia who was still sleeping peacefully.  
'Shes really not well..'  
'I know...'  
'No. You dont.' He looks back up to me and shakes his head. 'Shes got some sort of heart failure. The doctors are orginising a...heart transplant for her.'

'Are you kidding me?!'  
'I wish I was.' Tears were swelling in his eyes a well as mine. 'Shes only sixteen.'  
'She was fine a few days ago! How can she go from being fine and... and herself to having to have a heart transplant?!'  
'You tell me.'

I sigh and put my head in my hands. My head was now full of worry for Sophia. Justin was right, shes way too young to have all of this on her. Its not fair on her. On any of us.  
It was silent for a few minutes. Justin just continued to stare at Sophia. I couldnt keep my eyes of her either. Even though she was extemely sick, she was still beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

'Whats that?' Justin says, breaking the silence.  
'Whats what?' I say in a hushed tone. I didnt feel like talking after the day I'd had and now this.  
'That.. on your arm..'

Shit. The sleeves on my hoodie were rolled up and the bruises and cuts were visible all the way down my arm. I looked a right mess.  
'Its nothing..' I say quickly as I rush to get my sleeve back down my arms.  
'That's not nothing..' Justin frowns and stands up from his chair and walks around the bed to me. 'Who did it to you?'  
'No one.. I did it to myself... really, its fine..' I panicked as he got closer. He stopped by my chair and took the worst looking arm. He rolled up the sleeve and took hold of my arm in his hands. I winced at the sudden touch. It hurt like crap!

'Does it hurt?' He asks. I just nod, trying not to meet his eyes.  
'Who did this to you, Chris?'  
'No one. I just fell.'  
'No you didnt.' He says in a stern voice. 'I know this type of bruise.' He sat down on a chair next to me and looked me in the eyes. 'It happened to me when I was your age. Dont let it go any further, Chris. Its not good.'

He knew exactly what was happened. He knew exactly what I was going through as well... It sort of made my heart melt.  
'There isnt any way I cou-'  
'Dont say that. Dont even think that. Theres always a way Chris. And by the looks of it, whats going on really isnt good. Dont make yourself go through that. It was hard for me, I cant let that happen to you too... its too much... especially for someone so young. Let me help you?'

I just nod. I felt like bursting into tears and falling into Justins hands. I needed someone there, someone who I could trust. Someone who has been through the same traumatic experiance as me and knows how to get out of it. Someone who can help me.

I've finally found that person.

**I hope you liked it! Sophia is sick again :( But this time its worst and fatal... what do you think?! Please review and leave comments! xxxx**


	12. Pain

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 12 -Pain

_Michaels POV_

The past few weeks have been so hetic. People are telling me so many things that yes, I do find hard to believe. How could two girls from Boston come to Morganville, randomly save Louis' life and end up being our long lost daughters/granddaughters?

But god, I wanted it to be true. I wanted it so badly. I had only just built an amazing bond with Abi before she was taken away. The past nine years have been the worst years of my life. And I've had some pretty bad years. The heartbreak was unbearable.

I loved Abi. I loved her so much it hurt. She was like my own daughter. She basically was. And Eve... god, Eve was a wreck when we found out that they had gone missing. They were just playing in the garden with the gate shut and they wouldn't just walk out! Someone must have gone into the garden and taken them! All these years I've been waiting. Waiting to find out who did it. Who took my angel away from me. And I am yet to find out. But I will, I will definitely find out and I will definitely kill them if they did any harm to those innocent girls.

Justin and Alyssa told Louis about his big sister. They told him how she was the most gorgeous girl in the world in how she would have been the best big sister ever. Of course, Louis asked questions of 'Where is she now?' and 'What happened to her?' Obviously, Justin and Alyssa had no idea what to say to that. They just told him that he will see his big sister again one day. Whether it be in heaven, where she may already be, or when he was older. It broke my heart to think it was the first one.

Louis is round at the Glass House a lot recently. Justin is tryin to figure out who these mysterious girls are. Personally, I dont think its them. Its way too much of a coincidence for it to be them. But everyone else have met them apart from me. I guess if I met them I'd think it was them, but right now I wouldn't get my hopes up. Its been too long.

We haven't told Louis about the whole 'We think your sister is alive and she is in Morganville, staying in a hospital with your dad.' That would confuse him way too much. We just tell him that his mum and dad are busy talking to the founder, Amelie. We just try to keep his mind of missing his parents whilst hes with us.

'What you drawing, Lou?' Eve says as she sits down onto the sofa behind where Louis was sitting at the coffee table.  
'A dragon.' He says without looking up from his paper. Concentration splurred out of his eyes as he tried to get every line perfect.  
'Its really good, sweetie.' Eve smiles as she sips her coffee. I put my arm around her and hug her close. She was so amazing with kids. Thats what makes me so upset, thinking about Abi. Eve made Abi so happy. Abi made Eve happy. Thats why when they first went missing, Eve went downhill. She just completely broke down.

'Wheres Mum and Dad?' Louis sighs as he puts his pencil down and looks at me and Eve.  
'They've gone to speak to Amelie, they'll be back soon.' I tell him.  
'But they're always speaking to her! They never want to speak to me!'  
'Of course they do hunny!' Eve says as she gets down onto the floor next to Louis. 'They love you so, so much! They're just a bit busy at the moment with a few...things. They'll see you soon.'  
'When's soon?'  
'Tomorrow maybe? I'll take you to go and see them, hows that sound?'  
'YEAH!' A huge grin apears on Louis face before focusing back on his drawing. I just hope Justin and Alyssa can make a bit more time for him because very soon, he will start asking questions that we will haev to start answering.

**Sophia's POV**

The pain was horrible. I had never felt this sick in my whole life! My head was banging constantly and my chest felt like it was on fire.

Everything was going so fast. Last week I was fine, in a hotel with my best friend. Now Im sat in a hospital bed being told I have to to have a heart transplant and I've had my appendix out. Its too much.

I have people around me though, which feels amazing. People who care. I hated Justin at first... he was just constantly in my business when he never needed to be. But now I know why he was so nosey, it was because he cared about me. Thats clear now. Everytime I'm awake, he's there. There is never a time when he isnt by my bedside. It makes me feel so much better.

His wife, Alyssa sometimes comes too but shes mostly at home or talking to some woman called Amelie. Abi is always here too, which is amazing. I love having her by my side. But I hate putting so much sorry onto these people. I know they care, but its hard for met to watch them look at me in fear.

The one person I was extremely excited to see what Chris. I didn't think he would come... I just thought he would shrug it of that I was in hospital. But when I woke up, he was there by my side, holding my hand. He told me that Justin and Abi had gone down to the cafe to get something to eat. He also told me that he didn't want to leave me. Leave me all alone.

'You promised you would tell me if it got worse.' Chris sighs as he squeezes my hand slightly. 'You told me you wouldn't let it get any worse..'  
'Couldnt help it.' I say in my now usual weak and tired voice. 'I couldn't tell anyone when I was crippled on the floor screaming in pain.'

Chris closes his eyes and shakes his head slowly. 'I hate knowing that you were in pain, Soph.'  
'I'll be okay...'  
'You dont look okay. You're having a heart transplant next week.'  
'Loads of people get heart transplants... no biggy.'  
'Yes biggy, Soph. You're only sixteen. You shouldn't have to go through this.'  
'Poeple have gone through worse.'

Chris shakes his head as he soothed my hair down with a soft smile on his face. 'You're so brave. Like, you could go through anything and be positive.'  
'I just dont want the people around me to worry.'  
'All we're doing is worrying.'  
'I hate that.' I close my eyes. My head was throbbing, as usual. It hurt a hell of a lot to speak. I could hardly move either. I knew I was sick. Really, really sick. I just tried not to show it. Like right now, I felt like bursting into tears and breaking down because of the pain. But doing that would make Chris get more worried that he already was. I dont want that.

'You look shattered.' Chris whispered. I must have been nodding off.  
'I am.' I whisper back. Chris stands up from his chair and brings the covers right up to my chin, tucking me in. He kissed my forehead softly and sat back down. 'Get some sleep. I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here.'

Just that by itself made my want to cry. I loved these people so much. Justin, Chris... Alyssa. All of them. I love them. I knew I wouldnt be able to do this without them. So whilst they are here, by my side, I know I can get through anything.

_**Sorry I havent updated! I'll be honest... I just havent beeen in the mood to write the past couple of days. But here's your chapter! Please review! Xxxx**_


	13. A Touch Of Hope

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 13 -A Touch Of Hope

_Alyssa's POV_

I stared down at the piece of paper in front of me, not knowing what to do or say. My whole body felt numb as I looked down at it. I was shaking like crazy. I felt tears prickle at my eyes as I looked up at Justin who was staring at me with hopeful eyes.

'Proof.' Justin says quietly. 'Proof its her.' I stared at him with wide eyes. I wanted to say something but I didnt know what to say. My heart ached with pain from what I have experienced from the past ten years. The pain of thinking my daughter was murdered at the age of five. But she wasn't... she was alive.

'Oh my god..' I manage to get out. Staring down at the piece of paper, I felt tears run down my cheeks. Sophia Claire Smith.

'How...how'd you-I don't get...?'  
'I just got some of my DNA, some of hers... Lyss... we got her.. its really her.' Tears were now escaping from Justins eyes.

I hadn't really believed him till this moment. It was too much of coincidence for her to be our daughter. But now we've got proof... now we can live together...

But we can't.

Sophia's still critically ill. She's due to have a heart transplant tomorrow and we have no idea whats going to happen to her. I got heart ache from just thinking about loosing her just after I had found her... I wouldn't be able to take it.

'Thats our baby...' I say before bursting into tears and falling into Justin's arms. We'd really found our princess. And god, she was beautiful. I never really noticed how beautiful she is... well, you don't really meet a sixteen year old girl and instantly say she's beautiful. But now... god, I'm so proud to call myself a Mum.

'I want to see her.' I wipe my eyes and look up at Justin. 'I want to-'  
'We can go see her, but we can't tell her anything, Lyss. Not till all this stress is of her head. She's way too sick to be told that we've been her parents this whole time and we didn't tell her.'

I slowly nod my head and stare at the wall. I wanted to tell her, I wanted it so badly. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I'm here... her Mum is here for her...

'Come on.' Justin takes my hand and tows me towards the front door and into the car.

When we got to the hospital, there was no waiting around. We both walked straight to Sophia's room. When we got there, I felt tears prickle in my eyes once again as I saw what was in front of me.

Sophia was sound asleep on the bed, lying on her side. So was Abi. She was lay on Sophia's hospital bed, facing Soph. They were both asleep, both holding hands.

Justin put his hand on my shoulder and I sank back into him. It looked so beautiful, two best friends. Abi and Sophia looked completely different at the moment. Sophia's hair had gone a dull colour, so had her skin. Her lips were sometimes a shallow shade of blue and she had big black circles under her eyes. She looked so sick.

But when she was with Abi, she didn't seem sick, she just looked it. She was always so bright when she was talking to Abi. Always in fits of laughter.

I sat down on a chair next to Sophia's bed with Justin sat next to me. I soothed Sophia's hair back, getting emotional. I was stroking my daughters hair. My daughter. The daughter I thought was dead a few weeks ago. The daughter I thought was kidnapped and murdered at the age of five. The daughter I missed so much. She was here... and I was so, so greatful for that.

'Shes getting worse.' I choke out, trying to stop the tears. 'She looks so much more sick than from the last time I saw her.'  
'Remember when you were sixteen?' Justin says as he takes hold of my hand. 'When you were so, so sick. When you were constantly in hospital from either an illness or someone trying to kill you? You never gave up. You could've. You could've just stopped breathing and took the easy route. But you didn't, Lyss. You battled through it. And thats what Sophia's going to do. She's going to get through every single step of this. She did it when she was five, I just know she can do it now.'

'I really hope so.' I sob.  
'There's always hope, Lyss.' He kisses my cheek and pulls me closer to him. 'There's always a touch of hope.'

**Sorry I havent updated! Dont hate me! I've been so busy and stressed lately, I just haven't found the time to write this chapter. But I've finally got round to it! Please review! 5+ Reviews for the next chapter? I just really need to know if people are still reading this which is why I would love everyone to review! 3 xxx**


	14. Finding out!

**A Touch Of Hope**

_Chapter 14-Finding out!_

Sophia's POV

The pain was getting to the point where I couldn't cope any longer. I felt like crying every second. I did, almost. I would constantly be in tears if it wasn't for the people around me keeping me calm and collected.

It was just so hard, watching them suffer as well. Especially Justin. I have no idea why, but god, he's amazing. I've only known him a couple of weeks but ever since I got this sick, he's been there 24/7 no matter what the conciquences. Even his wife, Alyssa. They both seemed really, really young to be married. Well, they looked about 20, maybe 25. Alyssa was stunning, she really was. She looked like a bikini model you would normally see in a fashion magazine! And Justin, he looked like some sort of Hollister model. He had amazing, fluffy, brown hair which was always perfect. He had flawless skin and to be honest... he was extremely good looking.

But I had bigger issues to worry about than looking at how amazingly beautiful my new carers are. I was due to have a heart transplant today. In a few minutes, actually. And god, was I scared.

Justin and Alyssa had stayed over night with me, which was really amazing. They'd been a lot more closer to me than before. Alyssa kept on holding my hand, stroking my hair, calling me 'hunny' and 'sweetie' and 'baby' and she kept looking at me with a lot of... love.

Justin was very loving last night too. He held my other hand and tried making me feel better. He tried making me laugh. I tried laughing, but god, it hurt so badly to laugh. To even smile. But I had to do it so I didn't make them feel miserable.

'You'll do fine, sweetie.' Alyssa coo's as she sooths my hair back. She held onto my hand as she rubbed my palm with her thumb. 'Everything's going to be fine.'  
'Im scared.' I say in my usual timid voice. I was usually more active, hyper, excited. Whatever you want to call it. But now, I could hardly get my words out. And I hated it.

'Don't be scared, hunny.' Alyssa's voice quietens before kissing my forehead softly. 'We're all here for you, all of us.'

Before I could reply, my doctor came strolling into my room. He stopped at the door and gave me 'the look'.

It was time.

**Chris POV**

'So Chris, how's things at school?' The dark haired woman asks me as I sit down on the sofa. I was with Abi, Sophia's best friend. We were at Eve and Michael's house. Was that their names? I can't remember. But anyway, Justin and Alyssa told us to come here while Sophia is having her operation so we could get a good nights sleep.

'Its okay, I guess.' I shrug. I didn't feel like talking what so ever. I was so scared for Sophia. But at the same time I was scared for myself. My Dad was out looking for me. He kept on texting my phone telling me he's looking for me, telling me to meet him at places, telling me that if I didn't come I'd get what I deserve.

Eve looks at me with an expression I couldn't quite get my head around. Abi sat next to me and leaned back, sighing. 'I'm so tired.'  
'There's a bedroom upstairs, sweetheart.' Michael says as he walks into the living room holding a cup of coffee. 'Go get some rest, you guys have had a hard couple of weeks.'

Abi thinks about it for a minute before smiling to herself and walking towards the stairs. She stops before taking the first step.  
'Thanks.' She smiles. 'All of you.' And with that she was up stairs like a lightening bolt.

'She's such a nice girl.' Eve sighs as she chews her fingernails, staring blankly at the floor. Michael walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, raises her eyebrows and looks blankly at me.

They were both staring at me.

'What?' I frown. They both looked away instantly. Michael then whispered something in Eve's ear. Eve's face turned a green, sickly colour.

'Okay.' She says and turns to me. 'If we tell you something do you swear not to say anything to anyone?'  
'Okay...'  
'Not Sophia, not anyone.' I was getting rather nervous now.  
'I wont tell anyone...'

Eve paused for a few minutes, looking guilty for even saying anything in the first place. But she carries on anyway.  
'You know that Abi and Sophia lived in a care home, right?'  
'Right.'  
'And they didn't have any parents, as far as they knew anyway.'  
'Yeah?'  
'Well...' Eve stops and looks at Michael for guidance.

'Well...' Michael says. 'Lets just say Abi's dad wasn't the nicest of all people. He was really horrible to her.'  
'Oh..'  
'But when she was about four she came to live with her grandparents. And... Alyssa was the one to find out she was getting abused by her dad.'  
'Wait... Alyssa? Alyssa... Smith? The one thats with Soph?' I frown and stare at them both. They nod.

'So Alyssa has known Abi since she was four?!' I was astonised at what they were both telling me.  
'Not just that..' Michael sits down on the arm of the chair that Eve was sitting on. 'Alyssa and Justin... they're Soph's parents.'

The whole atmosphere in the room changed. I felt like a victim. What the hell was going on?  
'What?!'  
'Sophia and Abi were best friends when they were little. They were kidnapped when they were about four and five. They were taken from Lyss and Justins garden. Thats why Alyssa and Justin are constantly with Sophia. Because thats they're daughter.'

'This is crazy...'  
'It may be crazy, sweetie but its the truth. And... we have relations to Abi too.'  
'What sort of relations?' I ask.  
'Big ones.' Michael says. 'Lets just say that. Abi lived with us for about a year when she was a toddler.'

'What?' A small voice came from the top of the stairs. Abi was stood there, fiddling with a loose piece of string which was hanging of her sweater. She was crying.

**Eeep, its starting to get interesting! Pretty, pretty please review!3 xxx**


	15. They deserve to know!

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 15 - They deserve to know!

_Abi's POV_

I felt so sorry for my best friend. I hated seeing her the way she was. I hardly reconised her! She looked different. She looked sick. She was pale, she was hardly talking and she was constantly sleeping. Before all of this I could hardly get her to have two hours sleep at night because she would always be so hyperactive. But now - now she's took a turn for the worst.

She was in a heart transplant at the moment, which scared the absolute crap out of me. What if she didn't make it out of the operation? What would happen then? I couldn't cope without Sophia, I honestly don't think I could live. She's been like my sister from the start of everything. She's always been the one to fight of bullies and give me advice about boys. She's been like a hen mother to me. Always there for me. Now it was time for me to give it her back. Now she needs me.

I've been sleeping in the hospital with Sophia ever since she was put there. I had nowhere else to stay but even if I did, I wouldn't have left her side anyway. The aching back and tiredness was nothing. I just wanted to stay with my best friend.

When Soph went into her operation, Alyssa and Justin told me and Chris to go back to there friends house, Eve and Michael. I had met Eve the first day me and Soph came to Morganville, so I knew they were okay. We went without much fuss. We knew that Sophia was going to be in theatre for hours so there was no point in staying really. And god, I needed sleep so badly. I hadn't had a proper nights sleep in weeks. Thats hard for a fifteen year old girl!

Eve and Michael must have noticed how tired I was because they told me to go upstairs to bed. I didn't pass down the opportunity, obviously. I went upstairs straight away. I walked into the spair room and took my phone out of my pocket. A text symbol flashed on my screen. I unlocked my phone and clicked on the text. It was from Justin.

_Soph should b out by 2morrow morning, she'll be alright so don't worry get a good nights sleep :) x _

I smiled at my phone. Justin was so nice to me and Sophia. He's only known us for a couple of weeks yet he treats us like he's known us all our lives!

_Thank u so much for everything! :) going 2 sleep now! Really need it lol night xx_

I pressed send and walked over to the dresser and put my phone on top next to a framed photo. I picked up the photograph and examined it. It was a photo of two girls... maybe 4 or 5. One had shoulder lengh curly blonde hair and the other had long, wavy brown hair. They were both hugging and smiling at the camera. They looked adorable!

I put the photo back down and walked out of the room. I was on the way to the bathroom when I heard something from downstairs.  
'So Alyssa has known Abi since she was four?!' It was Chris and he sounded shocked. I frowned and creeped to the top of the stairs. I peered down to see Michael and Eve sat with guilty faces whilst Chris was on the edge of the sofa staring at them both.

'Not just that...' Michael says. He ruffles his hand through his hair and sighs. 'Alyssa and Justin... they're Soph's parents.'

I suddenly caught my breath and held it. My heart rate sped up as I heard what was going on. What the hell were they saying? Who are these people?!

'What?!' Chris jumps up from the sofa and frowns down at Michael and Eve.

'Sophia and Abi were best friends when they were little. They were kidnapped when they were about four and five. They were taken from Lyss and Justin's garden. Thats why Alyssa and Justin are constantly with Sophia. Because that's their daughter.'  
'This is crazy...'  
'It may be crazy, sweetie... but its the truth. And... we have relations to Abi too.'  
'What sort of relations?'  
'Big ones. Lets just say that. Abi lived with us for about a year when she was a toddler.'

Tears flooded down my cheeks as I listened. I had been living with a bunch of liars for the past two weeks. I didn't know if what they were saying was true but I was eager to know more. I had to.

'What?' I made myself appear at the top of the stairs. I didn't care if they saw me crying. I hope they realised what they had done. I fiddled with a piece of loose string that hung down from my jumper. They all gasped and looked up to me. Eve stands up and walks towards the stairs.  
'Sweetie...' She says as she starts to climb the stairs.  
'Stop.' I say instantly. Eve stops and stares at me. '...Don't come near me.'

'Abi...' Michael says. He stays at a safe distance. Smart guy. 'Please... hear us out.'  
'I don't want to.' I sob. Tears continued to pour out of my eyes. 'I want to know the truth.'  
'There's a lot to get through then. For both of you...' Michael says as he walks slowly towards Eve who continued staring at me. 'You and Chris deserve to know whats going on.'

I took a deep breath and decended the stairs. I walked straight past Eve and sat down next to Chris who was looking down at the floor. He looked up at me as I sat and smiled slightly.

'Okay.' Michael says as he sits down on an armchair opposite me and Chris. 'I'm just going to dive right into the deep end with you both.'  
'Michael.. no..' Eve says. 'Its too early..'  
'They need to know Eve. They're going to figure it out soon so we may as well tell them now.'

Eve hesitates before sitting down on the edge of the sofa with her head down. Michael sighs and leans his elbows on his knees before looking me and Chris in the eyes.

'Guess we could start of by saying that your twins...'

**Thought I'd be mean and end it there ;) Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think! I told you it would get interesting! xx **


	16. Sibling Love

**A Touch Of Hope**

Chapter 16 - Sibling love

_Eve's POV_

I couldn't believe Michael was doing this. He was going straight into the deep end. He didnt even make his way in... he just dove right in and told the kids in front of us that they were twins. He couldnt do that! He's messing with their heads!

When Michael came out with it, both Abigail and Chris stared at us both. Nobody spoke for what seemed like minutes. Chris' face went as pale as anything and tears continued to roll down Abi's face. My heart broke seeing my two grandchildren like that. They both deserved so much more than this. They werent bad kids, like Daniel. They were so good, kind, loyal, polite. They don't deserve this stress and torture.

Looking at them both now. They really did look like each other. Well, of course they would, they're twins. But I'd only just noticed how similar they are to each other. They both had stunning blue eyes. Eyes that could make your heart melt. They both had bleach blonde hair and their face shape was exactly the same. It surprised me that they hadn't found out already about being siblings.

'What?' Abi chirps after a few minutes silence. I didn't want to say anything. It was clear that Michael knew where he was heading with this and he knew how to handle it. Or at least I hoped.

'You two. You're brother and sister...twins.'

Perfect Michael. Fucking perfect.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Abi says a bit more harshly this time. Tears flooded down her face as she looked from me and Michael to Chris. 'Do you know what they're talking about?'

Chris' face was still white as anything. He just stared at Abi for a few seconds before gulping down and shaking his head. He wouldnt take his eyes of her.  
'Listen. You're dad, he abused you both when you were little. Abi, you came to live with us because you got the worst of it. We didnt know it was happening to Chris too. You and Sophia were playing in Alyssa and Justins garden when you were abducted. Thats about it...'

'Why did I live with you?' Abi was sobbing again now. She could hardly get her words out. I just wanted to run up to her and wrap my arms around her, telling her it was going to be okay. I stayed exactly where I was though. There was just something about her at the minute that said she didn't want to be touched.

'We're... your grandparents.' And there he was again, diving into the deep end. I really had to talk to him about this.

'This is fucked up!' Abi shouts as she jumps up from the sofa with her fists clenched. She looked so broken. Tears ran fast down her cheeks, she was shaking like crazy and her face was redder than ever. 'There's no way any of this could be tru-'

'Abi...' Chris says as he stands up and puts his hand on Abi's arm. Abi spins around and faces him straight away. They both just stare at each other for a few minutes before Chris pulls Abi towards him and wraps his arms around her. Abi sighs into Chris' chest as she sobs silently. Chris hugged her tightly, like he was too afraid to let her go.

Michael put his arm on my shoulder and smiled at me. My heart was melting whilst watching them both.

'Its all too much.' Abi whispers. She could hardly speak from how much she was crying. I couldn't take it any longer.

I walk up to them both and wrap my arms around them, enloping them both in a bear hug. To my surprise, Chris was shaking more than Abi. He was trembling. I sat the two fifteen year olds down on the sofa and bent down to their level.

'How about we watch a film and you guys can fall asleep down here. You both need sleep before we talk about anything else.' I say quietly. Both teens nod silently. Michael smiles and walks into the kitchen.

I stand up and turn around to put in a DVD into the telly. It took me about five minutes to find a DVD that I thought they would both like. Not that they would watch it, but I wanted something they could enjoy. I finally decided on putting on Toy Story 3.

'Okay, this will do. Just make sure you both get some slee-' I turn around to find Abi and Chris fast asleep on the sofa. Abi was curled up into a tiny ball whilst Chris was sprawled out. They were squished together, but they looked so comfortable.

I grab a blanket from Michaels chair and drape it over the both of them. I notice that they were both holding hands. Not in a lovers kind of way... but a caring, brother/sister way. The way it should be.

I just hope that Alyssa and Justin won't go crazy because told them when they told us not to tell any of them...

**Sorry I havent updated! I've been super busy! But I'll try and update more! :) Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

_**PS**_

**I've recently got SnapChat on my iPod! And I want to form more friendships with my readers! (I have made friends with one or two, but not enough!) So if any of you have SnapChat - feel free to add me and we can send picture from one another and get to know each other! :D I'd love to know more about you guys!**

**Please add me and don't be afraid to say Hi whilst I'm sleeping, I'd love to wake up to some funny pictures!**

**My username is - stephaniecrow**

**Cant wait to speak to some of you! :') xxxxx**


End file.
